Pieces of Me
by 3rd clss rckstr
Summary: Songfic for Ed and Winry. "Pieces of Me" by Ashley Simpson. Enjoy! :   EdxWin


Okay, so this song was ringing in my head and it reminded me of Ed and Winry, so I just couldn't resist making a songfics with it. :) The song is "Pieces of Me" by Ashley Simpson. Enjoy!

_On a Monday, I am waiting  
Tuesday, I am fading  
And by Wednesday, I can't sleep  
Then the phone rings, I hear you  
And the darkness is a clear view  
Cuz you've come to rescue me_

Winry sighed, watching Ed and Al disappear over the horizon. She always hated watching them leave; seeing their backs to her made her remember the last time she saw her parents, and the last time she saw Maes Hughes. She never wanted to see anyone else she loved die, especially in battle. Ed was fairly belligerent to her instructions not to keep getting hurt so badly, and that worried her. She hated not being able to just walk over to the Elric house to talk to him like she could when they were younger and more innocent. Whenever he called, even when he was calling to tell her how he broke up his automail in another stupid battle again, it made her smile and relieved.__

Fall... With you, I fall so fast  
I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts  
Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

It took her a while, but she was finally starting to realize her feelings for her childhood companion. That day when she noticed how his shoulders were more broad than before, she also came to notice that she had fallen for Edward. He and Alphonse had always been close to her, but Ed seemed to feel her more. She thought of this as she lie in bed.

"Oh Ed…" she said, laughing, to the picture on the wall of the hallway as she walked to get water. It was of Ed and Al, covered in dirt, both with pouty looks on their faces. They had been fighting over who would win Winry. Ed had won, but she had shot him down, saying that she couldn't marry a man who was shorter than her. She then looked at the picture next to it, she and Ed with their arms around each other, both at age 12. Even now she loved his embraces; they made her feel like he was there protect her. __

I am moody, messy  
I get restless, and it's senseless  
How you never seem to care  
When I'm angry, you listen  
Make me happy. it's your mission  
And you won't stop till I'm there

_Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast  
When I hit that bottom  
Crash, you're all I have_

She decided to try and work on a piece of automail, in hopes that it may help her sleep. Getting nowhere, she flung the pieces of metal off of the small table and covered her face with her hangs, distraught. Ed was a jerk; why did she care so much about him? Why couldn't he just quit taunting her mind? Although… he HAD always made an effort to not make her cry, and to make her feel better when he did. She felt guilty, because she knew that the times she had cried because of him, it ate him up inside and he really beat himself up over it.

_Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you known me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

Weeks later, Winry was, once again, looking up at the stars, wondering where Ed and Al were right now and if they were okay. She was tired of worrying. Pinako told her that they were fine and could handle themselves, but Winry couldn't help but let it eat her up to know that Ed's automail could break in a fight and she not be there to fix it or for Al's armor to reject his soul. She just wanted her friends back… especially the one who knew her the best.

__

How do you know everything I'm about to say?  
Am I that obvious?  
And if it's written on my face...  
I hope it never goes away... yeah  
On a Monday, I am waiting  
And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms...  
So I can breathe

Finally, Winry saw Al's head bobbing just barely in the distance. She checked herself in a mirror and ran down the stairs to meet them at the top of the hill. The wind blew her skirt and hair and she clasped her hands in front of her as to keep herself from fidgeting. Once she saw Ed walking, perfectly fine, she ran to the boys and stopped just in front of Edward. He smiled at her; they simply stared at each other a few moments before Winry threw herself onto him in a tight embrace. He blushed, and she smiled, resting her head on his shoulder as he hugged back. Everything was okay. Edward was okay and things were as they should be.__

Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell

_Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me..._


End file.
